


Sneak Peek at Ani's stand alone tale as of yet untitled.

by Raynebow_of_the_Rising_Sun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, original character in star wars galaxy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynebow_of_the_Rising_Sun/pseuds/Raynebow_of_the_Rising_Sun
Summary: A sneak peek at a twin project concerning Reylo babies, all grown up.This is older sister Ani's peek





	Sneak Peek at Ani's stand alone tale as of yet untitled.

Sera Damasc's eyes were completely useless in the pitch darkness surrounding her. Her heart throbbed in her chest like a revving engine. Her muscles ached from being contracted so hard. She wanted to run but she couldn't, she was trapped, chained to the floor on such a short tether that she could barely stand upright without dislocating her shoulders. She wanted to scream but she refused to give him the satisfaction. 

A chill shot up her back at the feel of his breath ruffling the unbound hair just behind her left ear. "Mmmm," He purred into the darkness. "Kitten, you smell amazing."

"Well, you stink." She shot back defiantly. "You should really stop eating out of the garbage."

"Now, now," his voice was half steel, half amusement, wrapped in velvet. "Cat jokes are beneath you, my pet."

"Not yet, but you will be very soon." She promised, trying with all her might to sense his exact location in the darkness. Normally that wouldn't be a problem for her, the Force was strong in her family, but this stalking beast just so happened to be rather strong in the Force himself, and particularly good at masking his Force signature.

"I rather like the sound of that." He was circling her, she realized. He was watching her and circling her in the blackness, stopping only to speak or invade her space.

"Well, you're not going to like the feel of it." She promised though she'd never actually had to fight a Force weilder before. And she'd never had to fight anyone while unarmed, blind, and chained. And she'd never had to fight a seven foot tall cat-like humanoid before either. 

"Do you know what I find so Intriguing about you, Sera Damasc?" He stopped in front of her.

"Oh, please say it's my big green eyes!" She joked.

"Your eyes are nearly black... but when the light hits them just right, they glow a bright amber... like a cat's." He stroked her face with a single knuckle, just to the side of her right eye. "Though interesting, your eyes are not what I find most intriguing about you."

"Well, we both know I'm hot as fuck, so why don't you just make a long story short and tell me which of my glorious parts you fancy most?" She rolled her eyes, fully cognizant of the fact that he could see her as plain as day.

His laugh was like a low growling of thunder that circled her slowly before stopping to answer. "It's your smell." he inhaled deeply at the junction between her neck and shoulder. "I can smell your anxiety, your sweat, your soap, your perfume, even your..." He purred deep in his throat. "Arousal."

"What can I say?" She shrugged nonchallantly. "Being tied up in the dark is kind of - my thing."

She felt a tiny ripple in the Force around her as his reaction to that admission overwhelmed his control over his signature. "Break out some warm honey and a cat o'nine tails and I just might fall in love."

She could feel his lusty distraction pulsing toward her through the Force… his desired acted like a beacon until she could feel exactly where he was now.

She'd been persuing the interstellsr art thief for half a year. He was good, she had to admit, good enough to sometimes redraw the line between who was the cat and who the mouse. 

"It's curious that they would send you after me, aren't you normally working political crimes?" He said thoughtfully. "Did they think I'd be so smitten by your pretty dark eyes that I'd trust you enough to not have ypu investigated?"

"Actually, they told me you prefer the company of subordinant male homonids." She shrugged. "Apparently, our datasources aren't as close to you as we thought they were."

"No." He agreed. "But my datasources are in much better positions to feed me data reguarding my determined little persuer… Fed-Sec Agent Ani… Shay, is it?"

"If you know who I am, then you know what happens next." She warned. "Surrender now, and I'll personally see to it that you're dealt with humanely."

"Or you can surrender, and I'll personally see to it that you're screaming my name for the rest of the night." He countered.

She stared into the blackness in front of her, blind but somehow knowing that her eyes were locked with his. She considered his bold words for only the briefest of moments before replying, "Ok."

She viciously supressed her amusement when a tsunami of stunned disbelief crashed into her. 

"Ok?" He nearly yelped.

"Tell me you haven't thought about it?" She leaned toward him. "Or dreamed about it."

Behind her a dim light flickered to life, illuminating his suspicious face. She glanced around, taking in her surroundings. His quarters, presumably. "So you have."

"You're blushing." His frown made his whole countenance appear angry.

"You're not." She pouted prettily.

"Stop it." He growled ominously.

"Stop what?" She blinked up at him, a picture of seductive innocence.

"How long until Fed-Sec gets here?" He growled accusingly. "How long would you have made love to me before you stuck a blade in my back?"

She dropped the innocent pose. "I guess you'll figure that out when they get here." 

"Whore." He accused.

"Thief." She scoffed.

Neither was wrong in their assessment of the other, she mused. She'd scored perfect marks during her psy-ops training at the academy. She'd had to put that training to good use a few times in the two years she'd spent in covert-ops… While he'd spent the nearly half of the last decade steeling multimillion credit artworks from museums and galleries all over the galaxy. "You wanna fuck until they get here or not?"

He glared icy daggers at her. "Stop."

"Is that your safe word?" She leered.

"Damn it, Ani. Stop this." He shook her violently before reeling away to pace across the broad expanse of his boudoir.

"You're acting awefully strange for a hardened criminal, Silas." She frowned.

A shimmering sensation washed over her and she clamped her eyes and teeth shut, refusing to visually confirm what she'd just felt happen through the Force.

"Open your eyes, Ani." His voice was breathless and deep.

She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

"Why did you take my name?" He cupped her face tenderly. "Why would you do that?"

Tears spilled out from between her closed eyelids. "No." She sobbed. "No."

"Yes." He said gently.

Her tearblind eyes sought his icy blue gaze. "You're dead…" She shook her head in disbelief. "You died five years ago!"

"Rumor." He dismissed the notion out of hand.

"But you never called home after the explosion!" She cried.

"Called home and told your parents that I found a new career, that training people to cook with their hands tied behind their backs wasn't my life's ambition?" Cal scoffed. "It's better they think I'm dead."

"My parents?" She sniffed. "You used to call them yours as well."

"I was a child." He shrugged. "They were good to me."

"Why'd you leave us?" Her heart ached with the pain of that loss.

"Do you truly not know?" Cal searched her eyes. "You don't." He shook his head. "How is that possible?"

"What don't I know?" She swiped at the teartracks streaking down her face.

"Do you remember what happened before I left the Phoenix ten years ago?" He searched her face.

"Nothing happened." She didn't meet his eyes. 

"You know better than that." He tucked a knuckle under her chin and tilted her head up until their eyes met and held. "What happened the night I left the Phoenix ten years ago?"

"Nothing happened, Shay." She insisted, using the name she'd chosen to call him on the day they'd met, twenty years ago… just after her fifth birthday.

"Something almost happened, Ani." He glanced at her lips, instantly remembering the feel of them on his.

"It was a kiss." She shook her head. "Nothing more."

"It was plenty more than just a kiss." He said raggedly. "A kiss is something that you can share with someone and never think of again…" he plowed a hand through his already touseled golden hair. "You were…" he was not at a loss for words to describe her that night, just the opossite, he had too many to choose just one to come out first. After a rough false start he finally spat out, "Still growing!"

"I kissed you." She countered.

"I kissed you back!" 

He was obviously very upset about that, she frowned, "You would have broken my heart if you hadn't... if anyone acted inappropriately it was me. You'd been drinking."

 

"A few beers with your dad after supper doesn't absolve me from what I did." He looked downright ashamed. "I never should have touched you! You were my…well, sort of my little sister!"

She flinched visibly at that. "We're not related, Shay."

"We may as well be! I've known you since you were a baby! Your parents took me in and gave me a better home and a better life than I could have dreamed of!" He stepped over and unshackled her chaffed wrists. "Leave, Ani." He pleaded. "Leave and forget you ever saw me. Tell Fed-Sec I got away."

"I'd rather tell them I killed Silas... and rescued my… brother from his clutches." She reached up to stroke his golden mane. "Come back home with me." She whispered. "Come back to your family. Come home to Mum, Dad, Ami, Dax and me… we all miss you terribly!"

"I can't do that Ani." He groaned. "I can't be your brother, It's not even a possibility."


End file.
